


I Need You

by imjaebumism



Series: Jackbum Rambles [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjaebumism/pseuds/imjaebumism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jaebum has no idea why he has to constantly put up with Jackson's shit. Jackson's the one that can't get it up, not Jaebum, this is much less his problem than Youngjae probably throwing his experience points to shit because he's currently here trying to have Jackson get a boner."</p><p>Jackson hasn't been able to get an erection for a while and Jaebum is called in to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Seriously, if Jackson hadn't made such a big deal about Jaebum coming over right this second, even going as far as to threaten him with taking away his chicken restaurant coupon (he was only one stamp away from getting a free bucket, he couldn't have Jackson fuck it up now), he wouldn't have to be wasting time staring at the ceiling and listening to Jackson bitch. 

In the end, the hostage of his chicken coupon doesn't change the fact that Jaebum was pulled from a pretty grueling game session with Youngjae, one that he had been winning up until his phone started ringing and never stopped, just to not even be having sex. 

"I thought you said it was working?" Jaebum sighs, slightly out of breath. He'd been using his best moves as of late and nothing less, yet Jackson has just been unresponsive and Jaebum would be lying if he said it hadn't been taken a toll on his self esteem and sexual prowess. 

Jackson sighs from where he's laying on his back next to Jaebum. He's only got a shirt on, his bottom half left bare from Jaebum's previous attempts at getting this whole thing over with, "it had been, maybe if you tried a little bit harder?"

"Harder? I just sucked your dick for 15 minutes! My jaw is literally two seconds away from falling off." Jaebum replies, trying really hard not to raise his voice and keep the scoff out of his tone but Jackson was trying his patience all the way around today. 

"Yeah, well you could've tried putting a finger in my ass." Literally if smacking that expression, the expression that halfway reads this is all of your fault, off of his boyfriend's face was an option, it would've been done 45 minutes ago and they wouldn't still be in this situation. 

"I fucking did!" Okay, Jaebum's definitely raising his voice now, his eyes wide, face probably turning red. He has no idea why he has to constantly put up with Jackson's shit. If it had been in the handbook when he first agreed to being Jackson's boyfriend, he's at least half sure that he would've gave his decision a second thought. He's the one that can't get it up, not Jaebum, this is much less his problem than Youngjae probably throwing his experience points to shit because he's currently here trying to have Jackson get a boner. "You know what, this is obviously not working so I'm gonna go. If anything happens, don't call me."

Instead of taking Jaebum's words seriously, Jackson just sits up and cracks a smile as he watches Jaebum stand to get his shoes on, "who am I supposed to call then?"

"I don't know," Jaebum huffs, sitting down at the end of the bed when he fails at putting his sneakers on while balancing on one foot for the third time, "your other boyfriend? The one that cares?"

"Jinyoung's back home in the countryside this weekend." Jackson jokes, amusement clear in his tone, but only because he knows it would rile Jaebum up. It had been Jaebum that had said the words but the pout he hears in Jackson's voice as he speaks has him sneering. 

"Whatever." His shoes are on so he stands up and is heading towards the door but Jackson's hand coming up to wrap around his wrist stops him.

Jackson's voice comes out sincere and small as he says, "Come on, hyung. You're the only one that can help me with this."

Jaebum sighs, "why, because Jinyoung isn't around?"

"No," his boyfriend takes a breath, tugging on Jaebum's arm until he's turned around and Jackson could shoot him a disarming grin, "because I want you to. C'mon."

He tugs again until Jaebum is laying on top of his and they're kissing, Jaebum's longer, bigger body covering every inch of Jackson's. Jackson's leg comes up to wrap around Jaebum's waist as his hips roll up, slowly rubbing his bare cock against Jaebum's jeans and sighing into Jaebum's mouth at the stinging friction. 

"I think it's working again," Jackson breathes, locking his arms around Jaebum's neck and mouthing at the juncture of where it curves into his shoulders, biting, sucking. 

Jaebum takes that as cue to bring this a little further, speed it up a bit and starts rolling his hips back, clothed cock grinding against Jackson's, slightly rough but pleasurable if the way Jackson's breath cuts off and his head falls back is any consolation. A low moan falls from his slightly gaping mouth and Jaebum brushes his hair back with one hand, the other holding himself up above him. He doesn't cease the movement of his hips and Jackson cants up to the motion, suddenly desperate for the feel of the rough material of Jaebum's jeans against his cock which laid hardening against his stomach. 

"You good?" Jaebum grunts, keeping up the rhythm he's moving his body in. They've never done anything like this before yet he could feel himself hardening in his pants as he drags his tongue against Jackson's, kissing him deep and hard, his fingers gently tugging on his hair. 

"Mmh, yes. Don't stop." He says, sounding breathless and wanton between the kisses, in the second where Jaebum's tongue isn't shoved halfway down his throat. Not that he was complaining. The last thing Jaebum has on his mind is stopping, Jackson's breaths are so irregular and he could tell by the way he's grasping at Jaebum's neck, keeping their lips melded together, that he's close so Jaebum just grinds down a little harder, kisses him longer. 

"Ah, fuck hyung. This feels so good." Jackson's voice moans right against Jaebum's ear, deepened by his heightened arousal and dripping with the implications of their current activity. 

He doesn't know how long they go at it like that, writing against each other, but Jaebum goes and goes until Jackson finally comes with his name on his tongue, sandwiched in between their wet and bruised lips, low and throaty and completely fucked out and Jaebum chuckles placing a short kiss on Jackson's lips before getting up. Jackson makes a sound, directing grabby hands in Jaebum's direction as he walks away, disappearing into Jackson's bathroom and coming back with a damp washcloth. "You got jizz all over my pants."

"You're still hard." On one hand, Jackson doesn't sound to regretful about the mess he made of Jaebum's jeans, on the other he sounds like he wants to do something about the problem Jaebum was sporting inside his pants. "Lemme help."

Shaking his head, Jaebum doesn't stop rubbing at the white spot on the front of his pants as he walks towards Jackson on the bed. He throws the washcloth at Jackson so that he could get himself clean too when the stain is more or less just a dark wet spot that looks only slightly less incriminating, "s'okay. I should get back, Youngjae's probably fucking with my high score." Jaebum watches as Jackson wipes himself down and reaches over the side of the bed for his boxers, "I'll just think of puppies and old people. It'll go away."

His boyfriend hums noncommittally, pulling on his boxers and getting on his knees, his face in line with Jaebum's as his arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you," Jackson whispers into the space in between their lips, leaning their foreheads together. Jaebum places his hands on Jackson's hips in response, pulling him closer, "are you mad at me?"

"No? I mean. Not anymore, I guess." He presses his lips against Jackson's still slightly red ones, their tongues moving lazily together as Jaebum tilts his head so the kiss could deepen. "I really have to go, though." Jaebum says, a few moments later. 

"Fine, fine. Go- save your high score or whatever else you think is more important than your boyfriend." The shorter of the two sighs, dropping his arms and chuckling when Jaebum reaches over to ruffle Jackson's dark hair lovingly before bowing out of Jackson's room and closing the door. 

Jackson heaves a sigh in turn, flopping back onto his bed and staring at the ceiling until he hears his door opening again, "give me my chicken coupon back." Jaebum says, and Jackson rolls his eyes, reaching into the drawer of his bedside table and throwing the small card at Jaebum's chest. 

"Way to make me feel like a hooker." Jackson smiles at Jaebum's reply. 

"Same, see ya."

**Author's Note:**

> teehee~ lemme know whats going through your head down below, or @ imjaebumism.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
